


Orgel

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: Corrupted by the grail Arthur and his Master's relationship has a drastic change incoming."Only look at me, only I can protect you."[Request by readers]





	1. Winding Up The Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowershipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/gifts), [Bloodriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodriver/gifts).

“I’ll return soon Master.” A voice whispers, while pressing his lips to her head.

The once victor of the Moon Cell, Hakuno Kishinami snuggles down into her shared bed with her servant, Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur fixes the messed-up blankets, making sure that his Master is tucked in tightly, before heading to the door, giving Hakuno one last look before exiting.

The Saber class servant meanders down the empty halls of Chaldea. The place he was summoned to, about two years ago in order to save humanity while also caring for his Master.

Little did he know, that he would end up caring for the girl more than he originally thought. Much more actually.

It took his court mage Merlin, giving him a whack on the head, in more ways than one for him to realize that he’s actually in love with this woman.

Which is why he needs to do this.

Rid this arrogant asshole from her life once and for all.

It all started with an insult.

_“Ah, it is the fake Arthur!” The golden asshole teases, standing up upon his entry in the common area. _

_“I have nothing to say to you, Gilgamesh.” Arthur simply stated while attempting to move past the King of Heroes. _

_“I have so graciously allowed you to be contracted to my Master for over a year, and this is how you dare treat me?” _

_Arthur snorts. “Allowed?” Gilgamesh do I need to remind you that Gudako is your contractor? Hakuno has no interest in ever being contracted with you again.” _

_That statement causes Gilgamesh’s eyes to narrow. “Oh? So, you think you know what’s best for Hakuno do you? Laughable. You don’t know anything about her, even after all this time.” _

_“I know how to bring her to climax.” Arthur retorts, refusing to look away from the Archer. “Something that you have never been able to do.” _

_Arthur swears time stopped for a moment. Then, just as quickly, he sees golden gates being opened. If Arthur were to hazard a guess, he would have to say that Gilgamesh opened around thirty of his gates. _

_Without hesitation, Arthur too pulls out his weapon, the famed sword Excalibur. _

_“YOU DARE PUT YOUR FLITHY HANDS ON SOMETHING THAT IS MINE?!” _

_Arthur keeps his focus. If Gilgamesh wants to fight right here, right now, fine. He has no qualms beating this man. _

_“Hakuno isn’t a thing. She’s a person. With feelings and thoughts, but you wouldn’t know that would you?” _

_“MONGREL!” _

** _Heroic Spirit Gilgamesh, Heroic Spirit Arthur Pendragon. Refrain from fighting this instant, or your spirit origin will be terminated. _ **

_Gilgamesh looks up at the nearby camera, making a disgusted noise. _

_“Such trifles…” One by one, the gates disappear. _

_Hesitantly, Arthur too sheathes his weapon. _

_“I do not wish to return to the throne of heroes just yet.” Gilgamesh tells Arthur. “Rejoice, for you are allowed to live for another day.” _

_“So, you are running away then?” Arthur asks. _

_A laugh comes from the man across from him. “Again, you think too highly of yourself! I do not “run away” from anyone or anything. If only out of respect for the Noble Phantasm you hold, I will fight you somewhat seriously.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Fighting in Chaldea is prohibited. However, we could fight in a singularity with no annoying interruptions.”_

_Right._

_“How strange of you to be so willing to fight.” _

_Crossing his arms, Gilgamesh shoots a glare at the knight. “I am quite tired of the back and forth between us. I most tired of seeing your face everyday in Chaldea.” _

_“Good, we both agree on something for once.” _

_Gilgamesh ignores Arthur’s remark, as he continues to talk. “I have already a place in mind where can fight.”_

_“I did not think you had that much foresight.” Arthur comments, “You were already thinking of fighting me once and for all, wasn’t you?”_

_“And I’m amazed your small brain could figure that out.” _

_Arthur sighs heavily. This is getting nowhere. If this keeps up, both himself and Gilgamesh will be here until next century throwing insults back and forth at each other. _

_“Where would you like to fight? Out of the kindness of my heart, I will allow you to pick your place to die.” _

_Once again that loud laughing. _

_Gods, he can’t wait to shut this man up finally. _

_“Just show up to the control room before sunrise to be rayshifted. I have already found a person willingly to do the part of the actual rayshift.” _

_….Somehow he doesn’t like this. _

_“How can I be sure that you will not have the woman you are always hanging around, ready to jump me as soon as I step into the control room?” _

_“Hah! You mean my friend, Enkidu? Enkidu wishes to have no part in this battle.” _

_Arthur ponders this predicament. On one hand, there is a possibility of Enkidu jumping him, on the other hand…_

_Arthur shakes his head, no now isn’t the time to show fear. Even more so in front of Gilgamesh._

_He’s beat this man one before, albeit a younger version. He can do it again. _

_“….Fine. I have been looking forward from removing you from my Master’s life permanently. You are nothing more than a bad influence.” Arthur turns to leave the common area, glancing the demi-god one last time._

_“It’s quite amusing, I was just thinking the same thing about you.” Arthur hears as he’s almost out of earshot._

Arthur presses the button on the automatic door, preparing himself for whatever, or whoever is on the other side.

Honestly, he’s a fool for trusting Gilgamesh. He’s half expecting scorpion men, or even Enkidu themselves behind that door.

“Oh. You’re here.” A monotone voice says, as Arthur steps inside.

White hair… red coat…that tone that dictates that he _really _doesn’t want to be.

Heroic Spirit Emiya.

“…How did he get you all wrapped up in this mess?” Arthur asks moving closer to the Archer class servant.

“Gilgamesh didn’t get me involved in this. It was his clay buddy.” Emiya explains, glancing between the Servant, and the computer screen in front of him.

“And how did they manage to do that?”

“They said if I do this, the clay will reward me with new cooking equipment. Out of Gilgamesh’s treasury.”

Of course.

This man will do anything for new cooking equipment, he’s heard Emiya complain more than once how out of date Chaldea’s kitchen is, and how he’s sick of having to project the pots and pans himself.

“Ah. Are you sure this is okay, Emiya? Won’t Miss Da Vinci, or Sherlock get angry with you?”

“Nah, no one usually shows up here until at least ten. As there isn’t any more Singularities to deal with, everyone can relax a bit.”

That’s right, Arthur remember Hakuno having to go meet with some mages a few weeks ago. Perhaps that’s why as Emiya stated, everyone is less on guard than usual.

“I see.”

“I’m going to do you a favor, and clue you in on where you’re going to fight this asshole at.”

“How kind of you.” Arthur takes his place in a nearby pod, while he listens to what Emiya has to say.

“Where you’re going is town named Fuyuki, it’s a town in Japan, Hakuno’s home country.”

“Yes, I realize that my Master is from Japan. Thank you for sharing that information with me.”

Emiya mutters a comment under his breath. Something about this Arthur being much more of a smartass, than _his_ Arthur.

“Believe or not, I care for Hakuno as well. She is like a little sister to me. I’d prefer her being with you, then with that golden man.”

“I appreciate the compliment. I’m happy that you care for Hakuno, Emiya. Truly. She’s lucky to have a friend like you.”

“Which is why you need to defeat Gilgamesh. I’d better see you rayshift back here, rather than him.”

“I intend to.”

“Good luck, Saber. I’m rayshifting you now.” The Archer says now fiddling with the buttons on a control panel.

“Thank you for your kindness again, Emiya.”

“Maybe you’re more like her than I thought….” Is the last thing Arthur hears as he closes his eyes.

Arthur opens his eyes, all around him he sees flames.

Did he just get dropped into a war zone?

And the malice here…

Fuck, it’s terrible. Awful. Reminds him of Camlann.

Why fight _here _of all places? Why-

Suddenly, cold steel passes by his cheek.

Instantly he summons Excalibur, his sword at the ready.

Looking up he sees the man who started all of this, Gilgamesh. That golden armor shining in the midst of the flames surrounding them.

“GILGAMESH!” Arthur roars, running towards the arrogant king.

“HAKUNO!”

Banging.

Why the hell is her friend, banging at the door?!

“Arthur..” Hakuno reaches out, only to feel air.

Now she’s awake. Sliding out of bed, she glances at her phone.

Eight-thirty A.M. It’s not unusual for Arthur to be awake at this time, usually he’s making them breakfast.

Rubbing her eyes, Hakuno opens the door revealing a panting Gudako.

“F-Finally!! I’ve been paging you for the past ten minutes!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I-It’s Arthur..! He’s…He’s…” Gudako looks around, grabbing Hakuno’s hand. “I’m so sorry Hakuno! I swear, I didn’t tell him to do it!”

Before Hakuno can comprehend what’s going on, she’s in front of a computer screen watching both her servant, and her former servant, Gilgamesh fight.

Fight like madmen.

“Mash is going to rayshift us!” Gudako promises, “I-I’ll make this right Hakuno, I swear!”

Hakuno bites her lip. This fight isn’t going well for Arthur. At all.

It’s like every movement Arthur makes, Gilgamesh already knows exactly where he’s going to be.

“Rayshift ready to exccute!” Mash yells out.

Once more, Gudako grabs Hakuno’s hand. “Let’s go Hakuno! They’ll only listen to you! Let’s go stop this!”

Hakuno nods her head.

They’re both going to get some words from her, about this foolishness.

Arthur quickly wipes sweat from his brow. He realizes one thing very quickly: this Gilgamesh is nothing like the one he faced before.

This man is a monster. He’s has countless Noble Phantasms. His treasury is endless.

Arthur dodges another wave of weapons being thrown his way.

He needs to get his Noble Phantasm off.

The fact that Excalibur has materialized is enough proof he’s fulfilled at least some of the requirements on his Noble Phantasm.

He quickly goes over which ones he knows for sure he’s fulfilled:

One: Bedivere: the enemy must be more powerful than oneself.

Two: Palamedes: The battle must be one-on-one.

Three: Gaheris: The battle must not be inhumane.

Four: Kay: The battle must be to live.

Five: Gareth: The battle must be an honorable one.

Arthur glances at Gilgamesh. Noticing Gilgamesh pulling out a strange key from his treasury, he realizes that needs to hurry this up.

Six: Lancelot: The enemy must not be an elemental.

Great, just met the goal.

Arthur tunes out the weird looking weapon that Gilgamesh is holding. Is that a drill or..?

Well, whatever it is it won’t matter soon enough.

“EX-“

Something wraps around his arms, draining all of his focus.

Arthur quickly realizes that his damn Chains of Heaven got him. As he struggles, two swords fly down in between the chains, pinning him in place.

Arthur watches as Gilgamesh moves closer to him. Dammit, this is not good! He looks down at this sword on the ground.

He just has to…get to it….

Using all of his strength to reach, he hears Gilgamesh speak for the first time since this battle started.

“Truly not limiting my Noble Phantasm causes a most boring fight.”

Arthur ignores the man’s rantings, until his sword is not feet away from him instead of inches.

“I know all of your tricks. I even lost to that Noble Phantasm once before. I refuse to fall for the same trap twice.” Gilgamesh simply says, pointing the strange weapon at him.

“Coward.”

“You knights have a strange since of what a coward truly is. I simply used my Noble Phantasm: _Sha Naqba Imuru, _to foresee every movement you’d make.”

“That is the action of a coward!” Arthur retorts.

“I could kill you with this my true Noble Phantasm Ea, and be done with it…” Gilgamesh trails off, looking over to his left for a moment. “But, I would much rather see you succumb to the darkness that is inside you.”

What in the hell is he talking about?

In an instant Gilgamesh is holding something, if Arthur were to hazard a guess, he would assume its mud.

“This here is mud from the corrupted grail of this timeline.” Gilgamesh looks down in disgust at the mud. “I intend to show my naïve Master, that you are not as perfect as you seem. You will become a disgusting thing, just like your female counterpart, once this hits your skin.”

“You-“

An open fisted palm hits his chest. Hard, causing him to cough.

Gilgamesh, shakes the remaining mud from his hand. “It was only a small amount, but it should be enough to corrupt you, no?”

Something is seeping into his skin. Weighing him down like an anchor.

Sick.

He feels sick.

He hears another gate open, hearing something about injuring him “just for good measure.”

Sure enough, what is unmistakably steel hits his shoulder.

“ARTHUR!” A voice he recognizes as his Master, calls.

He wants to call out, to tell her to go back to Chaldea but…

The world turns black.

Gilgamesh watches as the pair of girls run up to him. Hakuno’s brown eyes drifting between the bleeding out Arthur, and himself.

Hakuno instantly bends down next to Arthur. “What did you do to him Gilgamesh?!” Her voice firm, and is that just a hint of disappointment in her voice?

“King Gilgamesh!” Gudako begins to reprimand him as well. “What were you thinking?! D-Don’t you know how much this is going to hurt Hakuno?!”

He ignores his would be Master, instead focusing on Hakuno. “I am doing you a favor Hakuno. You should be grateful. Come, let us leave this mongrel where he lays and return to Uruk. Your Home.”

Hakuno doesn’t respond, to his surprises, Gilgamesh watches as Hakuno preforms healing spells on Arthur.

“I don’t think she wants to go anywhere with you, Gilgamesh.” Gudako whispers.

“I’ll never forgive you for this.” Hakuno tells Gilgamesh. “I-If I lose Arthur I swear I’ll-“

No, better not to finish that sentence. She returns to chanting healing spells.

“I do this out of my love for you Hakuno.” Gilgamesh promises walking past his former Master. “You will be grateful I did this for you soon enough.”

Whatever.

Hakuno presses her forehead against Arthur’s.

She begins to cry.


	2. Quixotic

Gudako emergency summoned Emiya, and Gawain. 

She remembers the exact words that Emiya said to her, upon seeing the knocked-out Arthur.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve rayshifted right after him.”

Gawain helped her carry him back to her room.

“Lady Hakuno, I must ask that you take break.” A long red-haired Archer mutters.

“I can’t.” Hakuno states simply, once more uttering a healing spell. “It’s been a week, and he’s only getting worse.”

Whatever Gilgamesh did to her servant, really messed him up in one way or another. His once vibrant blond hair, now turned to a greyish blond, his skin paler than normal.

Da Vinci took what little vitals she could, and other than the wound in his shoulder nothing is wrong. She did mention something strange was happening with his Saint Graph, but told Hakuno she would keep an eye on it, and alert her of any changes.

“Hakuno, at least stop to eat.” Gawain tells her, “As knights of the round table, we will stand guard over our king.”

How long has it been since she last ate? It’s all been a blur every since they returned to Chaldea.

“Has anyone been able to locate Merlin?” Hakuno changes the subject, perhaps the new Grand Caster can tell her what is exactly wrong with her Servant, and how to fix it.

“About that…” Lancelot mutters, “Sir Mordred has been unsuccessful in finding him.”

As she figured. It’s been the third time this week that a different knight has been all throughout Chaldea, and even into some singularities, in a vain attempt to find the court mage.

“Lady Hakuno, perhaps investing all of hope in Merlin isn’t the best way to go about this.” Gawain suggests. “That man is…. sketchy to say the least.”

“Still, I believe Merlin will know the cause of whatever is making Arthur sick.”

A heavy silence falls over the room. As much as she’s grateful for the knights help…

She wishes she could get some breathing room. She hasn’t had a moment alone since they’ve returned, and word amongst the knights spread, that something happened to their king from another timeline.

Shaking her head, she returns to casting healing spells.

Or at least she tried to.

Sweat beginning to pour from her pores, quickly makes her realize that she’s used up all of her mana.

Dammit.

Guess she’ll really have to take a break then.

Hakuno can hear a door slightly open, and a voice she knows all too well telling the knights to leave the room for just a few moments.

She turns to look, and it’s just as she thought. Long hair, green eyes.

Enkidu.

“I will _not _leave you alone with Lady Hakuno!” Gawain exclaims, “I do not trust you clay being.”

“If you’re here to make excuses for Gilgamesh Enkidu, then you’re wasting your time.” Hakuno tells Enkidu.

“I don’t make excuse for my friend, you know this Hakuno.” Enkidu shoots back.

“You are just making her more frustrated.” Lancelot says upon hearing Hakuno sigh annoyedly.

“I told him this was a stupid idea; told him this was foolish. You know how he is. He tried to get _me _to join him on this crusade.”

“And yet, you went to Emiya for help.”

Enkidu brings a hand up to their face. “I was hoping that he would tell your Servant how to defeat him. Or possibly give him a hint.” Enkidu explains. “Obviously that didn’t happen.”

It’s quiet for a moment, before Tristan urges the Lancer class servant to leave once more.

Enkidu mummers something about having class advantage over the Archer, but moves over, hugging Hakuno slightly.

“I am truly sorry Hakuno. If I knew what exactly my friend did to him, I could help you better. Alas, Gil has not told me exactly what happened.”

Right.

Of course.

Without saying anything more, Enkidu leaves the room, earning them glares from the Knights.

“C-Can you all give me a minute alone?” Hakuno asks. “I just need a second after that.”

“Understandable.” Gawain mummers, “Come, Sir Tristan, Sir Lancelot. We will be waiting outside, if anything happens please, do not hesitate to call us.”

Watching the troublesome trio walk out, she returns her attention to the sick king.

“Maybe your injury is infected…” Hakuno glances at Arthur’s shoulder. “Should I take you back to Da Vinci…?”

Her magic isn’t working…..but perhaps a more powerful mage than her will know what’s wrong.

Like _Merlin _if she can ever find him.

Maybe he went back to Avalon. It’s not unusual for that man to run, when he senses that there might be a problem in the near future.

This is such a headache; she was better off staying at the Moon Cell. She’ll just go to Gilgamesh herself in a few minutes and-

….Wait is he stirring?

Hakuno’s eyes widen, as Arthur’s left hand moves up to his face, groaning as he does so.

She watches speechless, as Arthur sits up, that now pale blond hair, shining the dimly lit room.

Slowly, the Saber slowly opens his eyes.

Hakuno incredibly confused, immediately notices that color of his eyes.

Golden. A deep yellow, in place of the green that prevailed in his eyes.

“Where am I?” Are the first words that fall from his lips.

“Y-You’re back in Chaldea. Do you remember what happened at all?”

“No.” Arthur admits, “It feels like I got beat to hell and back.”

“You kind of did.”

Instead of laughing at the bad joke, Arthur asks a simple question.

“Are you my Master?”

Oh no.

This is not good.

He doesn’t remember her?! After all those of times of him telling _her _not to forget him, he’s the one who forgot her first.

“Yes.” Hakuno begins to explain, showing off the command seals on her left hand. “I am Kishinami Hakuno, your Master. You must not remember me.”

Sitting up completely now on the edge of the bed. “I must admit that I felt some connection with you…” He mummers, bringing his face closer to her own.

Heat rising to her cheeks, she desperately tries to change the subject. “It’s a silly question, but how are you feeling? Da Vinci mentioned something about your Saint Graph, that something is wrong with it.”

Arthur studies her face for a moment, before grabbing his Master by the wrist, pulling her onto his lap.

“I am just fine. I am awake and talking to you.”

“R-Right.”

Maybe it’s just her imagination, or is he a lot more grumpy than usual? It’s understandable, she would probably be upset too but….

“You vaguely remind me of Guinevere.” Arthur tells her, placing her hands on his chest.

“W-What?!” Hakuno frowns.

“You know who that is right? If you’ve been contracted to me, as you so claim, that you must know who she is.”

Of course, she knows who that is! Arthur told her stories about Camelot, and how he met that woman!

“I know who she is Arthur.”

“Good. Then you must be a reincarnation of her. Though you are much more, ah cuter, so to speak.”

She doesn’t like that statement. At all for some reason.

“Stop playing Arthur.”

“I am not kidding.”

“I’m not a reincarnation of anyone! I’m me. I was created by the Moon Cell, you know this.”

That causes Arthur to raise an eyebrow.

“Moon Cell? I have no recollection of what that is Hakuno.” Arthur shrugs, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Guinevere was never combative with me. And you don’t seem like a traitor either. After all, I felt a presence by my side as I was resting. It was you wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Something isn’t right here. He would never call Guinevere a traitor normally…

Before Hakuno can get a chance to ask any questions, she finds her back against the soft sheets of her bed.

Her eyes meet his golden irises. His hands holding her arms in place.

“You’re hurting me.” Hakuno shoots a slight glare up at Arthur. “This isn’t funny anymore, Gawain and Tristan-“

Lips crash against hers, rough and unforgiving.

Damn him.

For someone who can’t remember anything about her, he didn’t forget that she can’t resist him as soon as he starts to kiss her like this.

Two seconds later, his shirt is gone.

Three seconds later, his lips are on her neck.

“A-Arthur..” Hakuno calls out his name, “Nows not the time-“

A hand slips down her shorts, causing her to gasp.

“Shh.” He coos, his lips meeting her own again, his finger stroking her slightly before entering her, earning him a moan. “It is as I thought, your body calls me as mine calls to you.”

Think, think, think! Hakuno desperately tries to make her mind think of anything but…whatever he’s doing to her. How good this feels, how nice his lips feel against her sin.

“Arthur..” She calls his name once more.

“Climax for me.” He orders, “Climax for your king, Master.”

With her free hand, she grips the pillow _hard, _her walls clenching around his fingers, as she pants, mutters Arthur’s name over and over.

Helping her ride out her climax with a few lazy thrusts of his fingers, he pulls out once she’s calmed down enough, licking her nectar off his fingers.

“My class is Berserker.” Arthur tells Hakuno, as he sneaks a hand underneath her shirt.

“….Excuse me?”

Wait a minute, this is what Da Vinci must have meant when she was telling her something was wrong with his Saint Graph.

He’s completely changed classes! Into one of the most unmanageable classes at that…

The worst noise in the world can be heard in the back of her mind.

A door opening.

No, no, no! Not now! Of all the times..

“Lady Hakuno!” Lancelot calls, followed by Gawain, and Tristan. “We heard yelling, and Miss Da Vinci has an update about…”

Lancelot stops in the middle of his sentence.

A half-naked king, and his Master under him.

“You’re awake my king!” Gawain exclaims, instantly bows.

“Did we interrupt something?” Tristan questions.

Gods, can she just disappear from here?! Heat returns to her cheeks as she brings up a hand to her face.

Arthur lets out an annoyed sigh, removing his hand from her chest, sliding off the bed blocking the knights view of Hakuno.

“You three have been taking of Hakuno?”

“Yes!” All three knights state in unison.

“W-We can come back later my king.” Lancelot offers.

“You are all here now. Might as well stay here.”

“What has happened to you? You do not look the same.”

“Trust me Sir Tristan, I am the same King Arthur know.”

“Gilgamesh must have done something to change your appearance.” Lancelot observes.

“Do not mention that name to me Sir Lancelot.” Arthur warns, his eyes narrowing.

“Forgive me my king.” Lancelot bows slightly.

Arthur glances back at Hakuno for a moment.

“Where are all the other knights?”

“We sent out Mordred to look for Merlin, Bedivere is on a mission with our Master. The other knights haven’t been summoned in Chaldea.” Tristan tells Arthur in a monotone voice.

“I believe I know how we can contact Merlin. That man shouldn’t have too many hiding places around here. I have a plan, but for now I need a change of clothes. This Armor doesn’t suit me.”

“A plan?” Hakuno asks, bringing the blanket up closer to her chest. This doesn’t sound good.

“Bring Bedivere, and Mordred back to this room in an hour. I wish for all of our to reunite for a short while.”

“As you wish my king.” Gawain stands back up. “Lancelot, Locate Sir Mordred, myself and Tristan will locate Sir Bedivere.”

Hakuno peaks out from behind Arthur, locking eyes with Tristan.

…Did he just give her a look of pity?

As the three knights leave once more to carry out their kings’ orders, Arthur turns back to Hakuno, placing a hand on her cheek.

“My former self must have had these same feelings, Master. The minute I laid my eyes on you, I knew. We’re destined to be together.”

The last thing she hears before he’s kissing her again is:

“You’ll are the key, no the reason for bringing Camelot back to this age.”


	3. Gathering The Knights of The Round Table: Chaldea Edition

“Merlin, we have a problem!” Gawain hisses, banging at the magician’s door. “Dammit, open up!”

Before too long, the automated door opens, revealing a very sleepy Mage of Flowers.

“You know, it’s usually_ me_ telling other people to “open up.” Merlin comments, running a hand through his snow-white hair. “It’s rare that Sir Gawain is begging me for help. What can this mage do for you?”

“Somethings happened to our King!” Gawain begins to explain, ignoring the mages carefree attitude.

“Eh? Did he get Hakuno knocked up or something?” Merlin asks half-jokingly.

“This is serious!” Without waiting for Merlin to respond, he grabs the Caster by his wrist, dragging him through the halls. “That bastard Gilgamesh, cursed him.”

“Excuse me?” Merlin raises an eyebrow, breaking free from Gawain’s grasp, now walking alongside the knight. “What exactly happened?”

“I was paged immediately to the scene. It was terrible. Gilgamesh lured him to Fuyuki, and they fought. You can guess that the tyrant king was victorious. By the time I got there, Lady Hakuno, and Master were already attempting to perform healing arts on our King.”

“Damn.” Merlin mutters, with just a hint of surprise in his voice. “He actually went?”

“I suppose he got tired of Gilgamesh’s advances on Lady Hakuno.”

“Dumbass.” Merlin whispers. “Where is our wise king now?”

“He’s down the hall here. We are supposed to meet him here, after we finish our orders.”

“He’s moving around?!” The fool. He should be severely wounded, or at the very least be bedridden. 

“Yes. He’s up and giving orders to the other knights. Sir Tristan and Lancelot are attempting to find Sir Mordred, and Sir Bedivere as we speak.”

Merlin doesn’t like the sound of that. At all. This Arthur doesn’t have Avalon, much like his female counterpart.

So, how the hell is Arthur still standing, if he truly lost to Gilgamesh? By all accounts, his Spirit Origin should be damaged enough that he shouldn’t even be able to materialize, much less be up walking around.

“You can see for yourself.” Gawain tells Merlin, as they approach the room where Arthur and the other knight are. “Perhaps you will be useful for once Merlin, and you can figure out to return our king to normal.”

“Ouch Sir Gawain, you hurt me with those words.” Merlin jokes, bringing a hand up to his chest. “I’ll take a look, but I cannot make you any promises.”

“Of course.” Glancing at Merlin for a moment, he pushes the button to the left of the automated door, and slowly it opens.

“You first, mage.” Said Gawain, moving aside.

“Throwing me to the dogs first then?” Merlin asks in a playful tone, entering the room. “Hiding behind me won’t save you Sir-“

He locks with Arthur.

Or at least, what he thinks is Arthur.

Golden eyes, and pale blond hair replace the bright green eyes, and yellow hair that the Servant once had.

….And it seems his Master is sitting on his lap, looking ready to disappear at that.

Hakuno won’t even look at him. Usually, Hakuno has at least once smart remark ready to throw at the mage.

“Ah, so you’ve finally decided to show up Merlin.” Arthur says, in a cold tone, resting his head on Hakuno’s shoulder.

“Arthur..” Hakuno starts.

“We were only waiting on him?” A person with almost the exact same face as Arthur complains. “You could’ve already said what you had to say! I was in the middle of training with my Master!”

“Be quiet. I don’t believe I was asking for you to speak, Mordred.” Arthur quickly snaps back, causing Mordred to mutter a soft apology.

“Bastard...” Mordred whispers, in a low voice.

The more things change, the more they stay the same, Merlin thinks to himself.

God, the tension in this room is terrible though.

“I have arrived! Your great court mage, Merlin, as appeared at your request!~”

Merlin could swear he heard a few groans, at his words.

“Tell me Merlin, where were you? You should be able to respond to my calls instantly.” Arthur asks, presses his lips to Hakuno’s exposed neck.

What is he a child?! And where does he get off, touching his Master out in the open like that? Where did he go wrong as a parent?

“I was er.” Damn, how does he say he was busy with his idol website all night, and didn’t get much sleep? “Preparing for your return my king! I was planning magic lessons for your Master here. As a fellow mage, it’s my duty to teach younger mages like Hakuno.”

“Bullshit.” Arthur says, glaring at the court mage. “You’ve lost your touch Merlin, once upon a time you could conjure up stories that even a dead man would believe.” Pulling Hakuno closer to him, he continues. “Well, no matter, at least you’re here now I suppose. Tell me Hakuno, is this all of the knights that were summoned to Chaldea?”

Swallowing, she looks around the room.

Bedivere, Lancelot, Mordred, Tristan, and Gawain. There’s also Galahad, but he’s working with Mash right now.

Best to leave Mash out of this…situation.

“Yes, that’s everyone.” Hakuno tells the Altered Arthur, her eyes locking with his own.

“You’re not lying to me, are you Hakuno?”

“She isn’t lying to you, my king.” Bedivere chimes in, bowing slightly. “This is all of the members of the Round Table, that has been summoned to Chaldea at present.”

“You haven’t changed at all Bedivere.” Arthur muses. “That’s a good thing, you are still reliable, aren’t you?”

“Yes. I am willing to do what is needed in order to protect you, my king.” Bedivere promises.

“How about the rest of you, including you Merlin. Are you all still willing to do what is necessary to protect our way of life?”

Hakuno can’t take her eyes off of the Berserker class Servant.

For a Berserker, he’s talking so calmly, so rationally, that even she’s compelled to listen to his every word.

“I am.” Mordred says first. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m down to do whatever you see fit.”

“The same goes for me.” Lancelot joins in. “If you would have me, King Arthur, I will do my best to correct my mistakes from our previous life.”

“I will follow you to death, my king.” Gawain promises.

“I would like to hear what I’m walking into, before I make any promises.” Tristan points out. “Forgive me Arthur, but I have my own Master to protect, and I am hesitant to follow you anywhere, without knowing what you’re after, and what has happened to you.”

“The same goes for me.” Merlin begins, sitting down on the floor. “I care for Gudako greatly my king. I have left behind the world of knights and kings a long time ago. You will have to pique my interest in order to get me to abandon my Master.”

With an annoyed sigh, Arthur runs a hand through Hakuno’s hair.

“He was corrupted by the Grail.” Hakuno confesses. “I wasn’t sure at first, but I’m pretty sure that’s what he did to Arthur. He mentioned how in a previous Grail War, the Grail was corrupted, while I was on the Moon Cell. I don’t know how he did it, but I’m one hundred percent sure that he lured Arthur to a place that he knew the Grail would be corrupted.”

This time, it’s Merlin who is letting out an annoyed sound.

What a mess.

“I am fine.” Arthur assures everyone in the room. “I am not “sick” or “corrupted.” I have never felt better in fact.”

“Somehow, I doubt that...” Mordred whispers.

“Well, what did you call me here for, Arthur?” Merlin asks. “I am a very busy mage and-“

“Busy fucking around.” Arthur cuts Merlin off. That statement earned a few laughs from the other knights, causing Merlin to frown.

“Anyway, tell them Hakuno.” The Berserker orders, pushing Hakuno off of his lap.

“M-Me?”

“Of course, you are my Master, you should be able to do what Guinevere could not: support me.”

Hakuno’s heart rate increases, significantly, as she hears Lancelot let out an exasperated sigh.

He’s pushing everyone’s buttons. She needs to change the subject quickly, before Lancelot says something he’ll regret to the Altered king.

“Okay, okay.” Hakuno says, giving Arthur a slight glare.

Now, she needs to think of a way to put this…crazy idea.

Arthur explained his plan to her, as he was going through his clothes in their room.

_“My Hakuno, listen to me.” Arthur urges, opening up the closet door. _

_Standing behind, Arthur Hakuno can’t help but feel a little nervous, as she stuffs her hands inside of her pockets. _

_They did just get caught by two of his knights while they were….’doing lewd things.’ As Gudako would say._

_“I’m listening. I still think you should be laying down.” _

_“Trust me, I’m fine. I have never felt better.” He promises, turning around and giving her a small smirk, before turning his attention back to his closet full of clothes. “Have you ever been to Camelot?”_

_“Only once.” Hakuno confesses. “And that was to chase after the Holy Grail. Outside of that, nope.” _

_“Well, that’s about to change.” Arthur tells Hakuno, pulling out a black hoodie first, tossing it to Hakuno. “As I’ve told you before, I believe that you are the key to bringing Camelot to the modern era, but there is one nuisance we need to get rid of before we can even begin to think about bringing Camelot back.”_

_“And what’s that?” All of this talk of bringing back Camelot, is making her head swim. Anything else is better than doing that! _

_“We need to send Gilgamesh and Enkidu back to the throne of heroes.”_

_….Okay, that’s not a better prospect. _

_“Arthur, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”_

_“So, you are taking Gilgamesh’s side then? You are okay with him nearly killing me? Trying to keep me away from you?” Arthur questions, his tone getting more and more aggressive, as he moves closer to her. _

_That’s not what I’m saying at all!” Hakuno exclaims, as Arthur tilts her head up towards his, his eyes looking at her with just the slightest hint of disgust. _

_“I’m not excusing his behavior. Not in the least.” Hakuno tries to explain, as his hand wraps around her waist. _

_“Really? Because that’s what it sounds like to me, Master.” Arthur points out, bringing his face closer to hers. “Do I need to remind you that you are mine, Hakuno?” His golden eyes, looking her up and down. “Do I need to show you how your body calls out to me, and me alone?” _

_Before she can answer, his lips on hers, demanding, and rough, causing her to drop his hoodie. _

** _Asshole. _ **

_Her free hands to hit his chest, signaling for him to stop. _

_The Berserker instead grabs her hands, pushing her against the wall, hard nearly taking the breath out of Hakuno. _

_“A-Arthur..” Hakuno breaths out, as he finally lets her breathe. _

_He lips move down to her collarbone, biting it firmly, sending a shockwave through Hakuno’s body. _

_“I could take you right here.” Arthur whispers. “But that wouldn’t be too fun. I’d rather have you in my bed in my home, where no one can bother us…”_

_Holding her breath in, her Servant presses his lips to her once more, this time a little gentler. _

_“I’m taking you to Camelot, in order to marry you. You do what my wife when I was alive couldn’t do. You look at me and only me. You love me, care for me, and you refuse to judge me, no matter what I do to you.” _

_“M-Marriage?!” Despite her best efforts, heat rises to her face. _

_Arthur joked about marrying her as their bond became closer, but that’s just it, a joke! _

_This guy wants to make it a reality. _

_“Do you not like that idea? Surly you’ve thought about before. Are you nervous? Afraid of what people will think? Do not worry, my people will love and accept you just as myself and my knights do no doubt.” _

_She can’t lie to him, and say she hasn’t thought about it before…_

_“I have but-“_

_“Then it’s settled! We’re going to Camelot, where you will become my wife. Our second order of business, is to gather all of the knights together. I want you to become their Master, Hakuno. If we are to take on Uruk, then we need all of the forces we can gather. I will have you summon the missing knights, once we get to Camelot.” _

_Moving too fast. He’s moving extremely fast! _

_“Arthur, I understand you want to fight Gilgamesh, but going to war with Uruk?”_

_“It’s the only way to ensure he will never bother you or me again.” _

_There has to be some other way, Hakuno thinks to herself, as Arthur removes his hands from her person. _

Maybe Merlin can talk some sense into him. Merlin was his adviser when he was alive, right? If he won’t listen to her, maybe he’ll listen to Merlin.

“Alright, the plan for now, is...” She can’t even believe she’s saying this. “To go to Camelot, where each of you will break your contract with Gudako, and contract with me instead. After that, I will summon the remaining members of the Round Table.”

“Hakuno, I’m not so sure I like that idea.” Lancelot speaks up. “I don’t like the idea of betraying Gudako.”

Neither does she.

“It’s not about “betraying” anyone.” Arthur counters. “You said you were willing to do whatever it takes, to protect myself and Camelot didn’t you? What happened to that bravado?”

“Can Hakuno even handle that many Servants?” Mordred asks. “As it is, Chaldea is providing us with mana, because Gudako can’t do it on her own.”

“I believe Hakuno can. My Master is quite powerful, and I have no doubt she can provide enough mana for you all, including me.” Arthur promises, waving away Mordred’s concern. “Hakuno will become my wife, as soon as we land in Camelot. I will start preparing wedding plans, immediately.”

That statement took Merlin by surprise.

“My king, are you sure that this is what Hakuno wants? I understand you care for her, but she is still young.”

“No younger than Guinevere when I married her like a fool.”

Merlin resists the urge to remind the king, that _he _was the one who set that marriage up, after listening to Arthur whine for days on end about that woman. On top of that, he attempted to warn Arthur that all Guinevere would do is bring ruin to Camelot. Would he listen? No! Stubborn like his father, Uther Pendragon.

“I enjoy Hakuno’s company well enough.” Tristan chimes in. “But she knows nothing about our way of life. She is a strong mage, but she doesn’t have the capabilities to lead a nation. There is too much to teach her, and not enough time to do it, if we move ahead with your plans, Arthur.”

“Which is why we should take things one at a time.” Bedivere suggests. “I presume Gilgamesh needs to be dealt with as well. However, that man can wait. I suggest that we get to Camelot first, summon the remaining knights, and slowly teach Lady Hakuno about our way of living.”

“There’s also the matter of getting to Camelot..” Hakuno mutters.

“What do you mean, Hakuno?” Arthur questions, that dangerous tone back again.

“Da Vinci, Sherlock, and Mash are the only ones that I personally know of, that can do a rayshift. If they hear of your plans to go to war with Uruk, they will not let us leave Chaldea.”

An annoyed growl, leaves Arthur.

“Mash will do it.” Gawain suddenly speaks up. “If we can convince Gudako, she can have Mash conduct the rayshift at night, when Sherlock and Da Vinci are asleep.”

“And what makes you so sure that our Master will even allow that?” Merlin inquires, crossing his arms. “Even if she does care for our Hakuno, there is no way she will allow a possible singularity to form, due to a personal beef between our wise king, and Gilgamesh.”

“Besides, Hakuno doesn’t have it in her to betray Gudako.” Tristan sighs. “She is too kind for her own good. There’s now way she can lie to her friends.”

“Which is why Merlin should do it.” Arthur proposes. “Merlin, you technically don’t even need a Master, do you? You are still trapped in Avalon, correct?”

Damn, he got him.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“That’s another chore to add to the list. We need to find a way to break our mage here, out of Avalon. We can deal with that later though. Does anyone else have any other objections or concerns? Now is the time to voice them.” Arthur says, pulling Hakuno back onto his lap.

“Right, so the plan right now is to have Merlin go talk to Gudako, and see if we can be rayshifted home tonight at the earliest. That should give everyone enough time to get ready, between now and tonight. As Sir Bedivere stated, we should take things one step at a time. Our number one goal at this point and time, is to get to Camelot.” Gawain explains, standing up.

“I-I think you guys should also really think about if you want to come with Arthur, myself, and Merlin.” Hakuno advises. “We’re not forcing any of you to join us, if you don’t want to.”

“You’re too kind, my Hakuno.” Arthur whispers in her ear. “In any case, shall we meet outside of the control room, at say, elven tonight?”

Almost everyone in the room nodded, in agreement.

“You all can go now, do as your future queen suggested, and truly think about what you wish to do. Just know, that I plan to do as I wish, with or without any of you.”

As each knight bows, and leaves the room, only Merlin, Hakuno, and Arthur are left.

“I’m going to take a short rest, Hakuno.” Arthur mummers, kissing his Master. “Join me, after you need to do whatever it is you need to take care of.”

With a quiet sigh, she promises that she’ll return in a few minutes.

“I’ll return with good news, my king. You can count on your faithful court mage.” Merlin utters with a bow, before following Hakuno out into the hallway.

“I want to scream, Merlin.”

“I do not blame you; this situation is…for a lack of better word, shitty.”

“What do we do, Merlin? Is there any way at all you can cure him?”

“If he’s been corrupted…that makes things a bit harder for us. I am a strong mage, but grail mud is something that I know nothing about.”

Damn.

It’s quiet for a few moments, as Hakuno walks side by side with the Grand Caster.

“I’ll go straight to the source. I’ll find Gilgamesh himself, and ask him what exactly did he do to Arthur.” Merlin promises. “If I know Gilgamesh, he won’t be able to resist gloating to me.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. It’s better than us sitting here, and guessing what Gilgamesh did. In return, you go talk to Gudako, and explain this situation.”

“Sounds like a fair exchange.”

“Oh, and one more thing, those magic lessons I mentioned earlier were bullshit, but now, just maybe, I might need to teach you how to defend yourself. King Arthur in his current form, is nothing less than obsessed with you. You need to learn how to conduct magecraft properly. Luck won’t save you in this situation, Hakuno.”

As much as she hates to admit it, Merlin is right. She can barely hold Berserker off by herself, without distracting him, and that won’t work forever.

“Teach me.” Hakuno pleads. “I’ll be your apprentice, so teach me everything you can about magecraft.”

“It’s a promise then, but I have one request.” Merlin says playfully.

“And that is?”

“Call me Shishou!~” Laughing, Merlin lightly slaps Hakuno on the back.

…Maybe she should’ve asked Waver instead, Hakuno thinks to herself, as she watches Merlin damn near skip away from her.

Now to find Gudako, and hope that she understands her situation.


	4. Beast in Kings Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for an update. Hopefully, this longish chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!

“Wait, what?!” Gudako exclaims, nearly dropping the handheld gaming console. “A Berserker Arthur?! And he wants to do what?!”

An appropriate reaction, Hakuno thinks to herself, tugging on the sleeve of her shirt.

“He wants to rayshift to Camelot, which isn’t an issue, but…”

Sitting her console, onto her bed, Gudako crosses her arms. “We should tell Da Vinci and Sherlock.”

“There’s no way that they’ll let us rayshift.” Hakuno retorts, sighing a bit. She can hear it now, the berating, Sherlock calling her an idiot for even attempting to negotiate with a Berserker class Servant.

“Why wouldn’t they? If you’re just visiting Camelot, it shouldn’t take that much magical energy. They should let you rayshift no problemo.”

“That’s the problem. He just doesn’t want to “visit” Camelot, he has all of these plans Gudako, he wants to break Merlin out of Avalon for one.”

“Break Merlin out of Avalon?” Gudako repeats. “Is that even possible? Why would he even want to do that? That Merlin isn’t even his own Merlin, right?”

That’s true enough. While she never got a concrete answer from her Saber, it sounded like his Merlin was different, in what way she isn’t sure of.

“I’m not sure if that is possible,” Hakuno admits, her eyes darting around Gudako’s room, taking in all of her various knickknacks, things that she’s collected from her adventures. “He wants to go to war with Uruk.”

….Maybe she should’ve broken that news a little easier, Hakuno ponders as the younger Masters mouth hangs wide open.

“Wait, wait, wait! Why?! Because he took a loss?! That’s petty Hakuno, and you know it!”

It is. It’s incredibly petty. That’s why she won’t let that happen. If he wants to fight Gilgamesh, then it should be one on one. They shouldn’t involve innocent people that have nothing to do with the situation.

“I want to find a way to reverse his Spirit Origin before that happens,” Hakuno tells Gudako. “Change him back into a Saber. Figure out what Gilgamesh did to Arthur, and reverse it.”

“Do you even know what Gilgamesh did to him, Hakuno?” Gudako asks, her usually bubbly tone gone, replaced by a more serious tone, one of concern.

“Merlin is attempting to figure that out, as we speak.”

“This whole situation is nothing but a shitshow, Haku.” Gudako murmurs, rubbing the Command Seals on her hand. “I don’t like that look you’re giving me. What other bad news do you have for me?”

“I need to barrow the knights.”

“What?”

“I need to barrow their contacts.” Hakuno explains, “Just for a bit. I promise I don’t want to steal them from you, or anything of the sort.”

“Maybe I can go with you to Camelot, won’t that be better, than being contracted to so many Servants at the same time?” Gudako suggests, shrugging. “I’m only able to be contracted to these Servants, because Chaldea is providing mana for them. I wouldn’t be able to do it on my own. Are you sure that you can handle that many Servants leeching off of you? In Camelot, Chaldea won’t be able to provide you with mana supplementation.”

Even so, this is something that she needs to do. All the times that Arthur has helped her….it’s the least she could do in return. He’s sick. He’s not thinking clearly, if there’s a slight possibility that she can help him, she’ll take that chance.

“I was contracted to around the same amount of Servants on the Moon Cell.”

“But, wasn’t the Moon Cell providing you with mana?” Gudako asks. “Either way, I don’t want you to get hurt. Are the knights even on board with this?”

“Most of them,” Hakuno admits.

“So, I would have to convince the ones that aren’t on board with your idea, to join you.” Sighing, Gudako slips on her shoes. “That means we’re going to have to rayshift you when Sherlock and Da Vinci aren’t looking. Shit, so I couldn’t rayshift with you, even if I wanted to.”

“I would rather have you stay here, in Chaldea, just in case if things go south, you and Mash can come in, and help us,” Hakuno tells her friend.

“Right. Listen, Hakuno, I would appreciate it, if you didn’t tell your Servant about Mash’s…..condition. Even is she can’t use Galahad's powers right now, that could change, and I’d rather not bring her into whatever mess Arthur is planning.”

“I won’t mention it,” Hakuno promises.

“Thank you. I don’t want Mash all caught up in this, making her more confused than she already is, she snaps at Lancelot every time that Mash has him in her sights, if Arthur starts mistaking her as Galahad then…”

“I swear, I understand, Gudako.” Her hands fidgeting with the sleeves of her shirt, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Gudako reminds Hakuno, “Seriously. It’s isn’t your fault. It’s Gilgamesh’s AND Arthur’s fault. They couldn’t settle things like two adults, and took matters into their own hands. Now, look at the situation we’re in.”

As Gudako opens her bedroom door, stepping out, her head hits something with a loud thud.

“SHIT!” Guako exclaims, rubbing her forward, looking up to see just what the hell she just slammed her head against.

“Tristan…?”

“Forgive me, Master.” Slightly bowing, the Archer continues. “In my search for Hakuno, I forgot my manners. Next time, I promise you that I will knock before entering.”

If sarcasm was something that she could see, Hakuno swears that she can see the sarcasm leaving Tristan’s lips.

“Yeah, yeah.” Gudako murmurs, still rubbing her forehead. “Shit that hurt….”

Peeking over Gudako’s shoulder, Hakuno stares at Tristan for a moment. The fact that he wishes to speak with her alone….that prospect alone causes her stomach to twist itself into knots.

Tristan has always been known as one of the more blunt knights. He’s not afraid to tell people how he truly feels, even if it’s his words are as sharp as a sword, or a knife. However, he took time out to look for her, the least she could do is hear him out. The few times that she has spoken to Tristan, have always been pleasant. This new situation with her Servant shouldn’t change that.

“I’m here. What would you like to talk about, Sir Tristan?”

“As I’ve said, I’d like to talk with you alone, Lady Hakuno.”

Gudako looks in between the two, a sense of uneasiness settles in her heart. The atmosphere completely changed! The sense of kindness that was once present in the room, has all but vanished.

“What happened to Arthur, wasn’t her fault, Tristan,” Gudako says, moving in front of Hakuno, a weak attempt to protect her from Tristan’s words.

“I never said it was.”

“Then stop being so hard on her! I can tell by the tone that you’re using, that you’re going to rip into her! If you have a problem, take it up with Gilgamesh, AND your king. They’re the ones that started all of this.”

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Hakuno gently moves Gudako out of the way.

“It’s fine.” She assures the younger Master. “Whatever you need to talk with me about, Tristan, I’ll listen.”

Smiling slightly, Tristan nods his head towards the hallway. “Then shall we move somewhere more private? We obviously cannot move back to your room, I would rather not deal with that beast, any more than I have to.”

Beast…? He’s referring to Arthur as a beast?

“You guys can use my room then.” Gudako offers., “I have to go talk with Mash about something anyway, it’s starting to get late.”

Pulling out her phone, Hakuno takes note of the time: five P.M.

She’s running out of time to get everyone on board with this idea of hers. She has her good friend on board, who in turn, will get her Servant, Mash, convinced.

She can only hope that Merlin is having some luck getting information out of Gilgamesh.

Grand Caster Merlin, locks eyes with the King of Heroes. Fuck, it feels like they’ve been glaring at each other for far too long.

Truthfully, he already knows what exactly this man did to Arthur, thanks to his clairvoyance. He used Grail mud to corrupt him. It would be nice to get Gilgamesh to say it out loud, however.

“So, are we just going to angrily glare at each other all night, Grand Caster?” The being, sitting beside Gilgamesh asks, almost in a mocking tone. “I’m assuming you’re here to talk with us about what my irrational friend here did.”

“That’s correct.”

“Has he hurt Hakuno?” Enkidu asks, leaning forward. “I attempted to speak with Hakuno, but alas I got shooed away.”

As they should be. Did the clay being not attempt to talk their friend out of this?

“No. Hakuno is safe with the knights and myself.”

That statement earned a laugh from the Archer.

“Safe? With that thing? Laughable.”

Shifting his weight onto his other foot, the Grand Caster ponders how to proceed. Gilgamesh and Enkidu know why he’s here, so he can skip that monologue.

“What did you do to Hakuno’s Servant?” Merlin asks, his tone unusually serious for the Caster. “We can skip the part where you act ignorant of what the situation is, King of Heroes.”

“You have clairvoyance do you not? Higher than mine, I might add.” Gilgamesh spits out, glaring at Merlin. “Perhaps you should use said clairvoyance to determine what curse your fake king bestowed onto himself.”

Shaking off his annoyance with laughter, Merlin shoots another question back at Gilgamesh. “Then perhaps you are hiding a nasty personality behind your arrogance, and coldness. It leads one to wonder how you managed to end up with Grail mud. What acts you ended up committing in a previous Grail War, to even have an item such as that.” Watching as the king stands up from his perch, Merlin keeps going, it’s clear that he’s pushed a button.

“I wonder if Hakuno knows of the vile things you had to have done, to procure that filthiness? If you truly cared about your previous Master, you would tell me how to cure her current Servant. You wouldn’t want to put her through the suffering that she’s about to face, if she goes to Camelot.” His hands ready to summon Excalibur if need be, to defend his avatar from the annoyed king before him. “If you loved her-”

“Silence!” Gilgamesh roars, a few

golden portals appearing around Merlin, various weapons sticking out from the gates. “I will hear no more of your nonsense!”

Sighing, Enkidu brings a hand up to their face. “I don’t believe there is much reasoning with him mage I’ve already tried.”

“You can’t kill me, King Gilgamesh,” Merlin warns. “You’ll only damage this avatar of mine. At most, you’ll inconvenience me.

“You should calm down, before the system recognizes that you’ve opened your gates,” Enkidu suggests. “There is a good chance that if Chaldea catches you attempting to fight a fellow Servant again, there is a good chance that your Spirit Origin will be burned.”

With an irritated growl, the Archer’s gates disappear as quickly as they appeared.

“There is no reason for us to talk, mongrel. I will not tell you how or if there is a remedy for the darkness that consumes the King of Knights.”

“He wishes to go to war with you.” Merlin murmurs, bringing a hand to his chin. “Surely you would want to avoid that, wouldn’t you?”

This time Enkidu joins in on the loud laughing.

“Mage, stop, you are making me laugh far too hard!” Enkidu manages to state, through their laughter.

“I’m not joking,” Merlin replies. “Arthur is quite serious about this.”

Calming himself down enough to reply, Gilgamesh shakes his head. “Impossible. He could never reach us.”

“Not with normal means no, but a Singularity could.”

“Hakuno would never allow it.”

“I’m not so sure,” Merlin confesses. “Berserker may be able to seduce her enough, or simply stranglehold her, into doing his bidding.”

Waving his hand away, the Archer begins to disappear, gold dust trailing behind him. “I will hear no more of this. Our conversation is done.”

With an apologetic look, Enkidu too, vanishes alongside their friend, leaving Merlin by himself.

“What a mess.” Merlin murmurs. “That went about as well as expected.”

With a slight stretch, the advisor moves to return to his temporary Master.

“You don’t know what you’re getting into, Hakuno,” Tristan tells the Master, leaning up against the bedpost.

“I’ve dealt with difficult Servants before,” Hakuno assures the knight, looking up towards him. “I can help him.”

“At the cost of your own life?” His eyes opening slightly, allowing Hakuno a rare glimpse at his eye color. “Do not take this personally, but you’ve only had Gilgamesh to deal with. While he is a stubborn man in his own right, the “man” you are dealing with, is in a completely different field.”

“On the Moon Cell-”

“Things were different. I’m not sure of all the circumstances, but it sounds to me as if you had help from the Moon Cell itself, to sustain you. In Camelot, that won’t be the case.”

“That may be true, but I can handle myself.”

“Can you?” Tristan questions. “I don’t mean to discount the fact that you may be a capable Master, but can you handle seeing the man you care for, return to you after each battle, each trail, covered in blood? Gilgamesh is a king, not a warrior. Arthur happens to be both. Can you handle what he might ask of you? He will force you to consider your sense of justice.”

“I want to help him.” Hakuno states once more, her eyes flickering to the Command Spells on her hand. “I want to change him back before any of this happens.”

Summoning his harp, Tristan strums a few keys, as he responds. “And if you can’t? Hakuno, you are a nice woman, but you fail to realize: this was always King Arthur.”

Those words ring out in Hakuno’s head, like an echo in a cave.

“He’s good at hiding his true nature,” Tristan said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m warning you, he doesn’t understand the hearts of men. He might give you an impression he does, but I can tell you for certainty, that if my own King Arthur, couldn’t understand human emotions, this one sure as hell can’t.”

As the strumming of Tristan’s harp fills the room, a sense of calmness washes over Hakuno. Perhaps that is the reason he chose to start playing, in an attempt to calm her down.

“You did not see the Battle of Gaul, Hakuno. You didn’t see how many people King Arthur killed, how much he almost reveled in it even. I am attempting to save you from a similar fate, as that of King Arthur himself.”

“I appreciate that you’re willing to tell me all of this….” Hakuno begins, attempting to find the right words, if there even is any. “I can’t leave Arthur to his own devices. He’s my Servant, as a Master, it’s my responsibility to help him.”

“You’re letting your affection for him, cloud your judgment.”

“Maybe, but I can’t let him run rampant here.”

The strumming suddenly stops, with his eyes closed the knight is silent for a few moments.

“I believe the other knights are going into this, with guilt on their hearts. They cannot help their own Arthur, so they wish to help this one… I…. I….”

“I don’t want to force you, Tristan,” Hakuno assures him. “If you truly don’t feel comfortable, then you can be part of the backup team with Gudako.”

“I cannot do that either.” Standing up straight, Tristan offers his hand to Hakuno. “Someone here needs to hold Arthur accountable for his actions while we’re in Camelot. Even if you summon Sir Kay, him and that devil Merlin, cannot handle Arthur on their own.”

“Tristan…”

“Don’t mistake why I’m doing this, Hakuno,” Tristan says, his words graze her as if a burst of mana was just fired. “I am only going along because, my Master wishes it, and to tell you, “I told you so,” when you figure out that I’m right.”

Before Hakuno can respond, the door to Gudako’s room opens, and a certain magician waltzes in.”

“Ah, I thought I heard a familiar harp!” Merlin cheerfully states, slapping Tristan on the back. “Hakuno, look who I brought with me too!”

Golden eyes, and extremely light blond hair.

Her Servant.

“Arthur…”

“There you are.” Arthur stalks toward her, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her close to his person. “I was wondering where you ran off too. Who permitted you to be gone for so long?!”

“My king, she was hearing the concerns of your knights,” Merlin states, smiling. “You should praise her, Sir Tristan will be joining us now, correct?”

“You’re still a devil, Merlin.” Tristan hisses, turning his attention to the Berserker. “I am only going to keep you in check.”

“I am not so sure about that…” Arthur shoots back, not taking his eyes off his Master. “You as well as Lancelot like to lust after other men’s wives. Perhaps Hakuno reminds you of, Iseult?”

“Arthur!” Hakuno exclaims, frowning up at the king.

“That is quite enough!” Merlin steps in between the king and the knight. “Please, Sir Tristan, calm down.”

“I am quite calm,” Tristan assures the knight.

“Then please, put your bow away! You could misfire and kill poor Hakuno, or worse, me!”

“How did it go with you, Merlin?” Hakuno asks, changing the subject in an attempt to simmer the situation down.

“Did you forget what I asked you to call me?” Merlin asks in a teasing tone.

“Merlin…” Arthur starts.

“Fine, Shishou, how did it go with your investigation?” Hakuno asks, exasperated mentally.

“About as well as you would think,” Merlin admits. “I did find out the, how shall I put this, cause of all this? But me and you can talk about that, once we’re settled in Camelot.”

What a relief, Hakuno thinks to herself. Merlin probably doesn’t want to say anything in front of Berserker, because that would start another argument.

“You are teaching Hakuno, magic correct, Merlin? I expect good results from your teaching.” Arthur states in a tone that leaves no room for argument.

“Of course, of course. Speaking of Camelot, Gudako, and Miss Mash, have the rayshift almost ready to go. I was sent to collect you three. We should mosey on over there, we are on borrowed time after all. Who knows when Da Vinci, or Sherlock will wander back into the command room.”

“That is a good idea,” Tristan whispers. “I will be waiting for you beast, and Hakuno.”

As Merlin and Tristan leave the room, Arthur shakes his head.

“That man….his tongue will be the cause of his undoing.” Lifting Hakuno’s chin upwards, Arthur leans his face inches away from hers. “I do not sense that he touched you….” As if satisfied with the look on her face, he changes the subject.

“Tell me, Hakuno, have you ever been to Camelot?”

“Only a few times. Never for a long period of time.”

“I see..” His lips claim her own, his teeth biting her lip, drawing blood.

As he breaks their kiss, he takes in the sight of Hakuno panting.

“You will marry me, as I’ve stated already. As much fun as it would be to take you on your friend's bed...I would like to have you panting like that in my own bed, away from prying eyes.” Arthur states, grabbing Hakuno’s hand. “Come let us hurry to your new home, my future queen.”


	5. Rayshift

“Okay, so, here’s the data that I and Mash have found…” Gudako begins, turning her computer screen to face Hakuno. “We’re ready to send you now, we didn’t know how to exactly configure the equipment to send you to Camelot, but thankfully a few of the employees helped us out.” 

Mash Kyrielight exchanges a nervous glance, with the Berserker class Servant, Arthur Pendragon. The Arthur  _ she  _ knows would already have greeted her, asked her how she’s feeling, and how her day was. 

From what she was told by Gudako, is that the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, did...something to the Saber, causing his Saint Graph to completely change, not only that but his whole personality changed along with it. It’s as if the Berserker is studying her, trying to make sense of what they’re talking about with Hakuno. 

Nodding her head, Mash scoots her chair closer to both of the girls. “Right. U-Um so we’re going to try our best to get you as close to Camelot as the system will allow us to.” the Demi-Servant explains, “The weather there is quite cold still….even though it’s almost late spring in Camelot.”

“We’ll monitor you until Sherlock or Da Vinci return to the command room. They won’t be happy with us but…. I’m sure they’ll understand if we explain the situation.” 

That sounds like a good plan. Once Gudako explains the situation to Da Vinci will understand, even if Sherlock won’t. 

“R-Right. Hakuno, can you get into your pod, please? Once we send you to Camelot, Arthur and the knights will be right behind you.” 

Hakuno looks up at Arthur, who is frowning, “You don’t look happy about this.” 

“I am skeptical if this will work or not.” Arthur admits, “Can this operation truly send us to Camelot?” 

“I know you don’t remember, but we’ve used this method many times.” Hakuno mutters, “It’ll work.” 

“Lady Hakuno is right, my king.” Gawain speaks up, “This process is nearly flawless. We’ll be in Camelot before you know it.”

“Hakuno,” Gudako calls, trying to get her attention. 

Standing on her tiptoes, Hakuno places a kiss on the Berserkers cheek, causing his eyes to widen every so slightly. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Hakuno whispers, before heading over to Gudako, who helps her inside of her pod. 

“I’m gonna try to convince a few Servants to come to help you in the morning…” Gudako says in a low voice, “So just hang on until then. I’m going to go talk to Gilgamesh as well.” 

“Good luck with that. Merlin has tried, and didn’t get anywhere with him.” 

“Well, Merlin doesn’t have these.” With a smile, Gudako holds flashes the Command Spells on her hand, “Don’t give me that look, Haku. It’ll be fine.”

Before Hakuno can argue with Gudako, the younger Master closes the lid of the pod. 

“Hakuno’s vitals look okay! Ready to start rayshift as soon as you are, Senpai.” 

“I’m ready! Commencing rayshift in five seconds!” 

Hakuno can feel her eyes slowly closing, her consciousness drifting off.

“ ** _ King Arthur truly doesn’t understand human emotions.”  _ **

Groaning, Hakuno slowly opens her eyes, taking note of the damp grass, and abundance of trees around her. The rayshift seems to have worked at least. 

“Oh thank goodness, I found you!” Bedivere exclaims, helping Hakuno stand up, “We must’ve gotten separated when we rayshifted here.”

“T-Thank you Bedivere.” Hakuno manages to say, bringing a hand to her face. 

“Are you alright?”

“Just a slight headache. Where is Arthur?” 

“….Throwing a tantrum. Lady Hakuno, please, you must know what happened to him.” Taking Hakuno by the hand, Bedivere begins to lead the way back to the group. 

“It’s Gilgamesh. He’s done…. Something to him. I don't know exactly what, but Merlin tried to get Gilgamesh to tell him, but that went about as well as you’d expect it to.”

“I see… I hope that Merlin himself can diagnose our king, and is able to put forth a plan to fix this situation before it gets out of control.” 

“I didn’t think you would put your trust in Merlin like that.” Hakuno finds herself saying out loud. 

“It’s not that I want to, it’s that I feel as if we have no choice.” Bedivere states, glancing at Hakuno, “I worry that he may end up killing us, or worse, you, if we let Arthur keep going on this path he’s on.”

Bedivere is right, they do need to find a way to revert Arthur to his original self. The question is how exactly to do that when she doesn’t know the exact cause of the problem. 

“I hope Gudako can convince Gilgamesh to tell her exactly what he did to him,” Hakuno mutters, her eyes catching a glimpse of that familiar pale blond hair. 

“That would be nice, but I think we shouldn’t hold our breath waiting on Master.” Bedivere utters in a low voice, “Forgive me, but I must let go of your hand now, I know you understand.” 

Nodding her head, she let’s go of Bedivere’s hand, as he steps in front of her. 

“My king! I have found Lady Hakuno!” Bedivere exclaims, causing both Arthur and the two knights standing next to him, Tristan, and Gawain to turn around. 

“Hakuno!” Nearly shoving Gawain, Arthur Alter rushes towards Hakuno and Bedivere. 

“As always Bedivere, you do above and beyond what I ask.”

Bowing slightly Bedivere steps aside, leaving little room between the King of Knights and his Master. 

“Let us hurry, and get you to Camelot. You look a mess. The rayshift separated us it would seem.” 

“It would seem so. Bedivere found me though, you should thank him.” 

“I have done so already.” Arthur shoots back, closing the little distance that’s between them, “Lancelot is getting us horses as we speak. It is too far for us to walk to Camelot where we are right now.” 

“Bedivere needs thanks,” Hakuno says again, causing Arthur’s eyes to narrow. 

“You are pushing it, Hakuno.” 

“Fine. I’ll tell him thank you.” Turning her attention away from the Berserker, Hakuno smiles at Bedivere, “ _ Thank you Sir Bedivere.”  _

“Lady Hakuno…” Bedivere mutters a blush forming on his face, “Really-”

Suddenly, Arthur grabs both of Hakuno’s wrists, causing her face to meet his chest. 

“Leave us Bedivere,” Arthur growls, his golden eyes not leaving Hakuno. 

“My king-”

“I SAID LEAVE!” 

“Arthur!” Hakuno exclaims. 

Without another word, Bedivere quietly leaves, the whispers of Gawain and Tristan can be heard upon his arrival. 

His lips are on hers before Bedivere is even out of hearing range. 

“St...op” Hakuno says through small breaths. 

“I could take you right here.” Arthur threatens, his grip tightening on Hakuno’s wrist, causing her to flinch.

“So, you w-want the other knights to see my body? I didn’t think you were into that, King Arthur.” 

With a frown, Arthur releases, Hakuno’s hands, as she sighs in relief. 

“You are only here to become my queen and provide myself and my knights with mana. You are not to order me around as if I’m some dog.” 

“I was a ruler too. I ruled the Moon Cell. I’m your equal in case you’ve forgotten.” Hakuno says, pulling her hand back from the Berserker. 

“My king, I hate to interrupt, but Lancelot has returned with some horses, Bedivere and Gawain have gone to the last few horses, they should be back shortly,” Tristan states in that quiet voice of his. 

“Equal? I could break you in half easily, and yet you believe that we are equal.” 

“You won’t.” 

Was that an eye-roll he just did? What an asshole.

“Come, Sir Gawain should be back soon.” Arthur orders, walking away without waiting for Hakuno.

Running to catch up with her Servant, sure enough, Hakuno spots Gawain and Bedivere off in the distance.

“My king, which steed would you like?” Lancelot asks, leading two horses to Arthur, “Has Lady Hakuno ever been on a horse before?” 

“No, she hasn’t,” Arthur answers without hesitation. 

“I see. Then perhaps you should help her onto the horse then? If you would not like to, I could do it.” Lancelot offers, holding out his hand.

“I want Arthur to help me.” 

Without hesitation, Arthur takes the reigns of a horse and causally hops onto it’s back. In the next moment, Hakuno finds herself on the horse as well, the back of her head, hitting Arthur’s chest. 

“You will not fall this way.” Arthur simply says. 

“….Thank you.” Hakuno mutters, as his eyes meet her own. 

“Lancelot, where did you find these beasts at?” Arthur asks, hearing the footsteps of Bedivere and Gawain getting closer to the small group. 

“Hm? A farmer not too far out of this forest gladly let us borrow these horses once he realized who we were. We’ll need to return them to him eventually, however…” 

“We’ll just compensate him for his troubles,” Arthur said in a bored tone. 

“I’m not sure if Kay will agree with you on that,” Tristan replies, climbing up onto his own horse. 

“He will have no choice but to do as Hakuno orders.” Arthur reminds Tristan. 

“We’re ready to depart my king.” Getting onto his horse, Gawain guides his horse close to Arthur, with Bedivere not too far behind him. 

“Camelot is to the north. So we should be there soon.” Gawain explains, “I’d like for you to stay in the middle of our formation, Bedivere will take the front, I’ll be on your right side, Lancelot will be on your left side, and Sir Tristan will bring up the rear. Nothing shall harm you or Lady Hakuno while we are around.”

“What about Mordred? I haven’t seen her.” Hakuno asks, looking around. 

“What about them? That traitorous bastard chose Gudako over their kingdom. I would expect nothing less.” Arthur tells Hakuno, “We’ll summon another Mordred to replace the defective one in Chaldea.” 

“You don’t mean that,” Hakuno argues.

“Oh? You’re taking their side then?”

“You’re being childish.” Hakuno shoots back.

“Putting Mordred aside, where is Merlin? Forgive me my king, but I’m aware he’s trapped in Avalon. The projection that he sends out in place of his real body, should have already met us here.” Lancelot wonders. 

“Merlin has gone on ahead of us. He’s getting things ready for our Master.” 

“….What story is he running with Arthur?” Tristan asks, displeasure present in his voice, “I trust Merlin as much as I trust a deadly snake.” 

“I care not what lies he has to tell in order to make our people accept Hakuno, as long as it works. Our first order of business is getting your contracts transferred over to Hakuno, and summoning the rest of our knights.” 

“I am worried about Hakuno’s physical health.” Bedivere speaks up, “She’s a strong Master but doing all of this at once would be a bit much I believe. Are you going to allow her breaks in between summoning?”

It’s silent for far too long Hakuno decides. Just as Hakuno opens her mouth to speak, Arthur cuts her off. 

“I will provide her mana if the need arises. Merlin will know more about that process than I do admittedly.” 

That seemed to shut down any conversation, as Arthur allows her to rest her head on his chest, Hakuno takes note of the city coming into view. 

“Do you see that in the distance?” Arthur’s deep voice gets Hakuno’s attention, as he points to the shadowy view of what looks to be a castle that seems both far away, and so close at the same time. 

“That is Camelot. Are you happy? You’re going to be in your new home soon.” 

Happy…

She should be under normal circumstances, sure.

However, there is this sense of dread she can’t shake as the knights take off in front of Arthur, with Arthur following close behind.


End file.
